


Orally Fixed

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cockslut!Lucifer, Dom!Castiel, Kinktober Day 29, M/M, Mentions of Gangbang? I guess?, One man Bukkake, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer has a bit of an oral fixation





	Orally Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Kinktober is brought to you by ORAL FIXATION
> 
> This also fills my Casifer Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card and my Bukkake Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

Lucifer has always had a bit of an oral fixation. 

He was constantly having something in his mouth. A pen as he wrote notes. A piece of candy as he paced on the phone. A toothpick while he was cooking, as if he was some sort of redneck. 

He was also constantly licking his lips. Before he spoke, while he was thinking, if he was fairly aroused and trying NOT to show it (spoiler alert: it showed), if he was considerably anxious. 

And of course, as a result of him having an oral fixation, he  _ loved  _ to suck cock. Absolutely loved it. It was his favorite sexual activity. 

The only other thing that Lucifer loved as much as sucking cock was being covered in cum. 

And Castiel didn’t mind indulging him. Lucifer was a fantastic cocksucker, and he looked fucking hot dripping in release. 

And currently, Lucifer looked fucking  _ gorgeous _ . He was on his knees, his mouth around Castiel’s cock, sucking on it as if his life depended on it and quite happily too. His eyes were half closed in bliss, and his face was already covered in two, possibly three, loads of release from Castiel. They both agreed that they would go until Castiel came dry before he even  _ thought  _ about letting Lucifer cum. To ensure this, Lucifer’s hands were cuffed behind his back to prevent him from jerking off whilst sucking Castiel off and his cock was caged. 

He was a fucking  _ vision. _

“I wonder,” Castiel whispered huskily, staring down at the beautiful sight in front of him, “how much of a cocksucker you _ really  _ are.” 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed in a challenge, and Castiel gave a low, rough laugh. 

“So you would suck other people’s cocks while I watched? Have me watch you suck off cock after cock until your jaw was sore and you were so covered in cum, one more load blown onto your face wouldn’t make a difference, so do it anyways?” Castiel purred, gauging Lucifer’s reaction carefully. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he gave a small whimper of need. 

“Oh, we like that idea, don’t we?” Castiel smirked, filing the idea away for later consideration. “You fucking little cockslut.” 

Lucifer groaned in agreement, the sound making Castiel’s cock vibrate pleasurably. 

“God, I love your blatant oral fixation,” he said. “It would be a crime to humanity to not share that with our friends, wouldn’t it? Show you off as the best little cocksucker in the Tri-State area.” 

Lucifer swallowed Castiel down just then and he groaned. “I’m getting close,” he warned. 

Lucifer gave a whine, then slowly let Castiel’s dick fall out of his mouth, looking needy as fuck as he tilted his face up. “Please,” he rasped. “Cas, I want that, I  _ need  _ that, please.” 

“Fuck-” that was the furthest that Castiel got in his thought process before he came all over Lucifer’s face, once again, in a bizarre and arousing one man bukkake. 

Lucifer had closed his eyes before Castiel came and he waited until he felt the last splash of cum hit his face before he opened his eyes again, a small droplet dripping down from his chin. 

“It’s not going to suck itself,” Castiel said, watching Lucifer lick his lips clean. 

Lucifer moaned and leaned forward before he took the half hard cock into his mouth again. 

“And the next time I cum, I’m cumming in your hair.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
